Fish out of Water
by RocketAdminWill
Summary: Tyde was never ready for the games and yet he has been forced into them. Now he must try his best to survive in an unknown environment while 23 other kids are out to get him. The 48th Annual Hunger Games are going to go down in history. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Orange rays dancing on the waters surface. Gulls cry from up above and dolphins gracefully dive in and out of the water. A lone human boy standing on a wooden pier stares out across the vast ocean, his black hair blowing in the wind and his sea green eyes catching the sun setting on the horizon. A single tear rolled down Tyde's cheek as he thought about the day coming up.

Reaping day...

Tyde had been chosen by the academy to represent district 4 this year, something he thought would never happen. He was average at best and plenty other boys would have a better chance at bringing back glory, but it was him. They had chosen him. A 17 year old boy who is okay at best with weapons and was forced into training at the academy.

"Tyde?"

Tyde quickly wiped the tear from his cheek and turned his head, his eyes locking onto Walker's. Walker's smiled sadly at the younger boy by 2 years and Tyde started walking over to him. The walk soon turned into a run and as soon as he was in front of Walker, Tyde wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his chest as he cried. Walker held the boy like his life depended on it, knowing that he only had a little time left with the boy he loved.

"I'm scared" Tyde cried, his hands bunching up Walker's shirt. Walker ran his hand through Tyde's hair, his own tears threatening to fall. Walker didn't say anything. He had no words to say. What could he say? They both knew that Tyde was a dead man walking. So instead they just stood there, Tyde's sobs mixing with the sound of the ocean waves crashing below and the gulls cry in the distance.

* * *

Tyde and Walker walked hand in hand down the street heading towards Walker's house. Again no words were exchanged, they weren't needed. Turning into a small garden, Walker unlocked the front door to his house and the two of them entered. Walker gestured to the stairs and Tyde nodded, heading up to the bedroom.

Tyde pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes, followed by his jeans before climbing under the covers. His head hit the pillow and he stared at the moon outside the window. Tears flowed silently down his cheeks and he pulled his knees up. He heard the bedroom door close as Walker entered, followed by a little shuffling around and then arms snaked around Tyde's waist. Walker rested his head on Tyde's shoulder.

Using his thumb, Walker wiped away the tears and cupped Tyde's cheek before pressing his lips to his loves. It was a quick kiss but it was full of everything he wanted to tell Tyde and the love he felt for him. Tyde turned his body and rested his head on Walker's chest.

"Goodnight Walker" Tyde muttered.

"Goodnight Tyde" Walker replied and the two fell to sleep, leaving the hurt and pain behind if only for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 1

Tyde's eyes fluttered open and a small smile grew on his lips as he blocked the sun streaming through the window from entering his eyes. He sat up and after a second his smile faded and was replaced with a frown. He remembered what day it was, his last morning of freedom. He sung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He could feel the tears coming but he pushed them back. He refused to cry anymore over this. He wont let the Capitol see him cry.

He stood up and walked over to the small shower room. He let out a sigh as the warm water ran down his body, easing him slightly. Water had that effect on him. He closed his eye and just let it pour over him. Hoping it will wash away some of the fear he is feeling.

"Morning beautiful" Walker said as he entered the shower, wrapping his arms around Tyde and kissing his shoulder.

"Morning" Tyde replied, his voice quiet and hoarse from the crying the night before. Turning around, Tyde wraps his arms around Walker's shoulders, taking him in. He knows today could be the last day he has with Walker and he doesn't wanna waste any second.

"Come on. Reaping is at noon" Walker says as he steps out from the water stream and grabs two towels. He handed on to Tyde and wrapped the other around himself. Tyde did the same and turned the shower off before following Walker back into the bedroom. After towel drying himself, Tyde got dressed in a white shirt, black dress pants and put on his black boots.

"Handsome as ever" Walker complemented. He walked over to Tyde and took his hands into his own, "Come on. Lets go" he said, feeling a lump form in his throat but refused to cry in front of Tyde. He needs to be strong for the younger boy.

The two left the bedroom and fr Tyde it could be the last time. As they left the house Tyde's mum and twin sister, Breeze, were there. His mum had clearly been crying but Breeze had kept strong for their mother.

"My baby boy" his mum said as pulled Tyde into her arms. Tyde looked at Breeze from over his mums shoulder and mouthed 'dad' but Breeze shook her head.

"He had to head there early" Breeze said as their mum let go of Tyde. The two siblings then hugged before the 4 of them headed towards the town square. None of them talked and soon they fell in into a large crowd, all of them heading to the same place but only one of them to their death. The sign in line came into place and Tyde started to panic. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened and face paled.

"I can't" he muttered, his knees feeling weaker and weaker by the second. Walker noticed Tyde and quickly dragged him into an ally way to the side.

"Hey" he said, taking Tyde's face into his hands. Tyde focused on Walker, "You can do this. I know you can and you know you can" he said, trying his best to calm Tyde down. Tears welled up in both of their eyes and Walker pulled Tyde into a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

"Tyde?" Both boys broke apart and looked to Breeze who was standing a few feet away, "come on, you know you cant be late" she said, hating every part of that sentence. Tyde took a few deep breaths, shook his head then nodded. He laced his fingers through Walker's and they headed to the sign up line.

After Walker left it was just him and Breeze, "I love you Tyde. Mum loves you, Walker loves you and dad loves you. Know that when you are in there" she said and then took his hand.

"Next" said the peacekeeper sat behind a wooden table with various paper on. Tyde stepped up, offered his finger and the peacekeeper took his blood and pressed it to the paper, "move along. Next."

Tyde walked to the 17 year old male section and fell into place. He looked off into the distance where he could faintly see the ocean. It calmed him. He closed his eyes and imagined swimming in the salty waters, hearing the gulls cry and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. He then imagined the sand between his toes as he stood, staring out into the horizon. A small smile graced his lips for a split second, but quickly disappeared as the mayor, a tall balding man, took to the stage.

"Welcome district four, welcome" he spoke into the mic. "Today we celebrate the reaping for the forty-eighth annual hunger games." A load of people applaud. Those who actually want to be in the games. "First, lets have a round of applause for Wake Fisher, victor of the twenty-seventh hunger games." A man with a lean, muscular physique and dark hair with a scruffy beard stood from his seat. To most he was an idol. A man who cut down 7 other kids to win the games. But to Tyde he was just his dad. A man who has always looked out for Tyde and although he frowns upon Tyde's sexuality he loved his son.

"It is a honour to mentor this years tributes. I can guarantee a district four victor this year" Wake said into the mic and earned a loud cheer from the square. _Wont be me father_ Tyde thought as he stared at his dad. Wake took his seat again and a small, slender woman stood.

"And now put your hands together for Welma Forkes, victor of the forty-first hunger games" the mayor said. Welma smiled and waved to the crowd.

"With our minds put together, Wake and I will bring home a victor this year" Welma says and once again the crowd cheers.

"Okay, okay" says the mayor as the cheers die down. "Lets welcome Darius Markes who has travelled all the way from the Capitol." As the crowd cheer, a dark skinned man dressed in all white and has bright blue spiky hair steps out from the justice building. He takes the mic and waves to the crowd.

"Hello district four, hello!" he shouts and earns the loudest cheer of the morning. "Well, lets not waste anymore time. Its time to see who will represent district four this year." Darius says and walks over to a glass bowl with thousands of name slips in set up to his left. He put in his white gloved hand and grabs a name slip before walking back to the mic. "And the male tribute this year is-"

"I volunteer" Tyde shouted. He stepped out from the crowd and the crowd started to cheer. Tyde started walking as if on auto-pilot. He felt nothing inside right now. He felt empty, like all emotions left with the words he uttered seconds ago. Each step he took left behind a footprint of his life that he will never get back. He soon found himself next to Darius.

"A goody" Darius squealed as he clapped his hands, "and what is your name son?" Darius asked and held the mic out. Tyde stared out across the sea of people and locked eyes with Walker at the back. Walker nodded and Tyde mirrored him.

"Tyde Fisher" Tyde said, his tone plain.

"Wait, Tyde Fisher as in Wake Fisher's son?" Darius asked and Tyde nodded.

"Amazing. Everybody, put your hands together for Tyde Fisher" Darius shouted and the crowd cheered. Tyde didn't take his eyes off Walker who was now crying silently.

'I love you' Tyde mouthed and it was Walker's turn to mirror.

"Alrighty then. Onto the female tribute" Darius said and picked a name from the female bowl, "and the female tribute is Ariel Margate." A girl stepped out of the 18 year old section. Her light brown hair was put into a bun and her well toned body shown she was from the academy. A wicked smirk was plastered on her face. Tyde recognised the girl. She was a warrior at heart and would always take down any person who challenged her. A force to be reckoned with.

Ariel took her place next to Darius, "District four I give you Tyde Fisher and Ariel Margate, your tributes" Darius shouted and grabbed both of their hands, raising them into the air. After he let them go Tyde turned to Ariel and they both shook hands. Ariel's grip was strong and firm and Tyde had to try his hardest not to start shaking out of fear.

"Let's rule this year" Ariel said. Tyde forced a smirk.

"Let's make it a year nobody will forget" he replied. They let go, turned back to the crowd once more before being led into the justice building. As the doors closed behind him Tyde felt the last tether of home break. He was no longer Tyde Fisher, district four citizen. He was Tyde Fisher, tribute of the forty-eighth Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here is the first full chapter. I would like to thank anybody who read this for giving my story a chance. Please, if you have any feedback leave a review. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism.**


End file.
